


For The Record

by DuckFlyingInSpace



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Get Together, M/M, Making Up, it’s soft, there are Oreos used as a bargaining chip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckFlyingInSpace/pseuds/DuckFlyingInSpace
Summary: Virgil makes a comment about how he feels about Janus to Logan. Logan is done with hearing about it.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	For The Record

**Author's Note:**

> The title is based of the song For The Record from the musical 36 Questions.

“For the record this is self destructive,” Logan began as he recognized Virgil was beating himself up internally.

“For the record I’m aware of that,” Virgil spat back. “For the record I’ve been picturing his body draped over the sofa wearing nothing but his hat, for the record.”

Logan looked up at Virgil and rolled his eyes. He put the book that had been in his hands down on the coffee table in front of him. “Maybe try talking to him?”

“Fat chance.”

“You’ll never get anywhere if you don’t confront it.”

“It’s not happening, Logan. Let me-“

“What are you nerds babbling on about?” Janus asked as he entered the room.

“Nothing.” “Pining.” If looks could kill Logan would not be alive.

“I’m not doing this right now,” Virgil said as he quickly sunk down to his room.

Janus’s confusion was hinted at in his expression before he quickly shifted it back to neutral. When Logan picked up his book again he figured he would not get any answers from the logical side and decided to move on. Janus quietly continued his original goal of making it to the kitchen. He stumbled up a wonderful sight, there were still Oreos in the cabinet. Virgil would tend to eat most of them or hoard them in his room if he knew they were around. Tending to leave none for the others, which was rather rude if you asked Janus.

He reached a gloved hand out and grabbed them. He held them close to his chest protectively in case any other side thought to pull a fast one. Quickly glancing around the kitchen to make sure he hadn’t left anything he noticed Virgil's headphones. Without much thought he had grabbed them and had risen up in front of Virgil’s door.

Yellow gloves rapped against the purple wood. The door opened just a second after he had pulled his hand away.

“What?” The man questioned with an icy tone.

“I’m definitely not here to return your headphones that you left in the kitchen,” Janus’s reply was closed off and he once again became aware of the Oreos in his grasp.

“I see you have oreos.”

“I believe I have claimed them.”

“What if we shared?”

“Is that an invite?”

“Please, come in.” Virgil said as he stepped back to let Janus enter the room.

“I’m not interested,” Janus said as he walked in the room and sat on Virgil’s bed.

He took in the room for what it was, the embodiment of anxiety. The purplish lights, the spider decor, and The Nightmare Before Christmas merchandise reflected Virgil’s own personality as a side. Unlike the others, he knew from previous experience that he wasn’t extremely affected by the room. He found himself absent mindedly messing with Virgil’s duvet while waiting on Virgil to speak first.

“Is this a truce?” Virgil asked tentatively.

“What would you like it to be?” Janus tiredly looked him in the eye, “Would you like this to be a truce?”

“Yeah, I think it would be pretty good to be on decent terms,” Virgil said as he grabbed an Oreo from the pack.

“What if I wanted it to be something more than a truce? Something akin to what we once had?” Janus had lost eye contact with the other as he spoke.

“What if I wanted that to?” The quiet question hung in the air as he approached the bed.

“I wouldn’t mind at all,” Janus spoke softly as Virgil leaned in and connected their lips.

After a few moments Janus spoke up, “I think I heard you say something about just my hat?” 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @duck-flying-in-space  
> Also I wrote this at around 3 am so I hope that there aren’t to many mistakes


End file.
